


Father's Christmas

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, First Time, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Draco attends Harry's Christmas Eve party and gets far more than he bargained for.Thank you to my awesome beta, naarna, her patience and tolerance for my silly questions knows no bounds.





	Father's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaVronsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaVronsky/gifts).



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/40578041182/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

For the third time that night, Draco stood staring into the depths of his refrigerator. Naturally, nothing had changed since the last time; the elves would not be here to restock it until Scorpius was due to visit again for New Year.

Slamming the fridge door shut in frustration a bright pink strawberry sticky note caught his attention, pulling it off the door where he’d taped it, he read over the address in Harry’s handwriting. He’d invited Draco to his annual Christmas Eve party months ago, but he hadn’t given Harry an answer. Even though they worked together now and again on different cases, Draco still wasn’t sure if Harry was a friend or an acquaintance. It was better than sitting alone in his flat on Christmas Eve. Checking the time, Draco headed for the shower.

Standing in front of his wardrobe, drying his hair, Draco studied the contents, unsure what to wear. Typically, he’d have reached for a suit, but his son was determined to have a “cool Dad”. Grinning Draco remembered Scorpius horror at his father’s fashion choices. "Have you tried _not_ being lame, Dad?" he’d grumbled and dragged Draco into the finest of Britain’s men’s wear shops, wizarding and muggle alike. It had cost Draco a fortune, but it had been worth it, at 40, he had his first leather jacket.

Tugging out a white dress shirt and black jeans, Draco tossed them on the bed along with his favourite dark green jumper, rummaged around for his boots and added his tobacco brown winter jacket to the pile. Smirking he tossed his green and silver Slytherin scarf to the clothes on the bed—he had to show some house pride after all.

Grabbing two bottles of wine and the note, Draco stepped into the floo; rereading it, he called out “Harry Potter’s flat” and disappeared in a whoosh of bright green flames.

His boots unable to get any traction on the polished white floor, Draco found himself flat on his back, sprawled on Harry’s floor and looking up at a group of people, hopefully not covered in floo soot.

“Always one to make an entrance, hey, Malfoy?” one of the Weasley twins asked, reaching down to help Draco to his feet and brush him off. Of course, the dining area had to be full of people, all now staring at him.

“Hello, Draco.” Ginny walked over to him smiling, “Harry’s in the kitchen, let me take those.” Draco handed over the bottles and followed Ginny over to the kitchen as she wedged the bottles into a huge ice-filled bucket. “Harry, Draco’s here.” She said handing him a bottle of beer and walking off.

Harry turned around, apparently quite comfortable in the kitchen, a pair of kitchen tongs in one hand and wearing an apron, which proclaimed “Kiss the Cook, He’s Cute”. Unfortunately, Draco could not argue with that; he’d always thought Harry was more than cute. His Auror work kept him fit, and the old faded blue jeans left that in no doubt. A loose grey t-shirt and unbuttoned plaid shirt completed Harry’s relaxed outfit. The modern glasses were a vast improvement over the old round rimmed ones he wore in school.

“You made it,” Harry said, stacking chicken sticks onto a huge plate. “Hand those around, would you?” Harry thrust the platter into Fred’s hands and waved him away. “If I don’t keep him and George busy, I’m worried about the mischief they’ll get into.”

“Nothing’s changed there then?” Draco tried to ignore the crinkling of laugh lines around his eyes, sipping his beer and staring around the flat. It was huge from what he could see, and the outdoor terrace festooned with fairy lights. The chatter of people filled the space, making it feel warm and inviting. A huge Christmas tree stood in one corner surrounded by presents.

“Do you want a tour?” Harry asked wiping his hands on a tea towel. “You can leave your coat in the spare bedroom if you like?”

Nodding, Draco put his beer on the counter and followed Harry down a short hallway to an open doorway to a guest room, the bed covered in coats and handbags, adding his own to the pile, Draco followed Harry through the flat.

After pointing out the kid’s bedrooms, the hall bathroom, a small media room and leading Draco upstairs, there was a dining room with a dining table and another bigger media room. A vast terrace that ran off that, filled with more people and a tree festooned with lights. Various people called out Christmas greetings to them both; clearly, they’d been drinking for a while. Even though it was snowing lightly, the terrace was warm, clearly charmed to keep the winter chill at bay.

“Where’s your room?” Draco asked, trying to hide how impressed he was with this gorgeous flat. It was clear it was more than just that, it was a home. Bits of Harry was scattered all over the place, photos of his kids and friends. Trinkets and baubles decorated the shelves and tables and books were overflowing from shelves. Coloured blankets added splashes of colour to the rooms.

“My room, hey, Malfoy?” Harry said smirking, not even bothering to hide his amusement at the blush creeping up Draco’s face. “It’s downstairs, come on.” Leading the way, not even checking if Draco was following, Harry retraced his steps through the entrance hall and paused at the door.

“Will you walk into my parlour said the Spider to the Fly,” Harry said with a broad grin and threw open the door. The room was predominantly pale grey with splashes of colour with a dark blue and silver cover on the bed. Grey cushions on the sofas in front of the floor to ceiling windows with the twinkling lights of London in the distance. Wandering further into the room, Draco found a dressing area and an ensuite bathroom, which was larger than his bathroom at home.

“So, what do you think?” Harry asked, smirking at Draco’s slight jump as he followed him into the master bathroom.

Casually leaning against the vanity, ankles and legs crossed, Harry watched Draco as he snooped through his bathroom. He’d filled out in the twenty-plus years since they’d left school. For a man who spent his time behind a desk, or in a courtroom, it was clear Draco made an effort to keep fit, there wasn’t any flab under that jumper, and those jeans hugged his thighs and arse.

“Like what you see?”

Startled, Harry tore his gaze away from Draco’s crotch—he hadn’t meant to stare—up at his face, and that arrogant know-it-all smirk. Harry slightly shrugged one shoulder.

“It’s not the body of a man who sits behind a desk,” Harry replied, again boldly raking his gaze over Draco’s body. “I’d say regular Quidditch with your son or running?”

Draco couldn’t help but be impressed; no wonder Harry was one of the best Aurors.

“Both. You?” Draco said nodding at Harry’s body, lazily giving him the once over.

“Training, running, weights, they put us through our paces. You’d best be careful, might find more than you bargained for in there,” Harry said as Draco opened one of the vanity drawers.

Giving him a look that said challenge accepted, Draco tugged the draw open further and instantly wished he hadn’t.

Harry’s peal of laughter echoed through the room as Draco’s eyes widened, taking in the contents of the drawer. It was full of coloured condoms and tubes of lube.

“Oh,” was all Draco could think of to say; his jeans just got a whole lot tighter. He was well aware of Muggle condoms, he’d already had that particularly awkward conversation with Scorpius but better to be safe than sorry as his mother loved to say. He was in no hurry to become a grandfather just yet, with a vindictive smirk, Draco could only imagine Astoria’s reaction to that news when the time came.

“Come on,” Harry said slapping him on the shoulder. “You can delve further into my stash later; I’ve got guests to entertain.” Closing the door behind them, Harry and Draco re-joined the party, but for the rest of the night, Harry was all too aware of where Draco was. Laughing with Fred and George, charming Molly, chatting to Arthur. In a sea of redheads, Draco’s platinum hair stood out.

“Do you want me to clear the flat? Give you two some privacy?” Ginny asked, bumping her hip into Harry’s and grinning up at him. He scowled at her before thrusting a tray of Molly’s Christmas cake into her hands. “You’ve not taken your eyes off him all night; mind you he’s hard to miss. Those jeans look good on him.”

“Will you shut up?” Harry hissed, putting a jug of warm custard on the tray. “Someone will hear you.” Which of course was not true as everyone was on the outdoor terraces enjoying the festive atmosphere. The twins were singing an off-key, filthy Christmas ditty and Molly and Arthur were dancing arm in arm.

“Harry, you know I love you, we have three kids, and I want you to be happy. You have so much capacity to love, you need someone in your life, and if that is Draco, then so be it. Be happy you deserve it.” Stretching up onto tiptoe, she kissed him on the cheek before she picked up the tray and carried it outside.

Ginny’s words haunted Harry all night as he circulated among his guests. Even though it was Christmas Eve, the charms over the terrace areas kept everyone warm—of course, the amount of alcohol they’d consumed probably didn’t hurt either. From experience, Harry knew no one would leave until it turned midnight and was officially Christmas Day, and then it would take a good hour or so for everyone to go.

Straightening up from stacking the dishwasher, fondly remembering Arthur’s fascination with the machine, he caught Draco looking lost and unsteady. _Merlin, what have the twins been giving him?_

“Bathroom?” Draco slightly slurred. “I forgot where it is?”

Grinning, Harry led him down a short hallway, pushed open the door and flicked on the light.

“Don’t go away,” Draco ordered, poking Harry in the chest. “I might get lost on the way back.”

Harry snorted, as Draco shut the door. His flat wasn’t _that_ big, and this hallway led straight back to the kitchen. Even still, Harry stayed where he was, leaning against the wall.

Deep in thought, Harry didn't hear the open until he was pushed harder against the wall.

"You took the apron off," Draco muttered before he surprised Harry by pressing his lips against his, now indeed kissing the cook.

He’d taken advantage of Harry’s shocked gasp and boldly deepened the kiss, stroking his tongue along Harry’s and lightly nibbling his lips. It was no wonder Harry felt light-headed, all the blood in his head was heading south, and these jeans were damned uncomfortable.

Their relationship had always been tempestuous, so there was no way Harry was just going to surrender. Grabbing the back of Draco’s jeans, Harry jerked him closer, groaning at the hardness in those tight jeans. Unable to help himself, Harry slowly started to rock their hips together, the pleasure overwhelming everything else. Well, until a very distinct and unmistakable throat clearing finally got through to Harry’s pleasure-soaked brain, and he dragged his mouth away from Draco’s to look down the hall.

Draco’s muttered “Oh fuck” from where his face was buried in Harry’s neck summed up his thoughts precisely as he realised their impromptu make-out session now had an audience. Ginny was standing at the front of the small group of people, grinning broader than the first time she’s won a Quidditch match. Fred and George stood behind her, also wearing matching shit-eating grins. Being part of a family the size of the Weasley’s was more of a curse than a blessing sometimes. He and Ginny may be divorced, but he was still one of them.

“Well, well, well,” Fred drawled. “What have we here?”

“What does it fucking look like?” Draco muttered, still hiding in Harry’s neck.

Trying to stifle his grin, Harry gave him a sharp slap on the backside; of course, it didn’t have the desired effect as Draco’s low growl made Harry’s jeans tighter as Draco muttered “Kinky Potter”. Harry would pay him back for that later.

“Come on you two,” Ginny said and grabbed her brothers by the arms to drag them away. “Let's give the pygmy puffs some privacy.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance, but she just smirked at him.

“I don’t suppose I can just hide, can I?” Draco muttered hopefully into Harry’s neck, his warm breath causing Harry to break out in goosebumps.

“Wouldn’t do much good; I’ve no doubt everyone knows by now anyway,” Harry replied. His arms looped around Draco’s waist to keep him in place. At Draco’s muttered “damn” Harry just chuckled and tipped Draco’s head up to ask, “Now, where were we?”

Sometime later it penetrated Harry’s lust-fogged brain that the flat was quiet—far too silent for the number of people that should still be here. Dragging himself away from Draco, Harry walked back to the kitchen, tugging Draco with him.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked, sounding frustrated their make-out session had been cut short.

Walking back into the kitchen area, Harry noted that the flat was empty. Clean dishes stacked on the kitchen bench, and the terrace doors shut. Grinning, he knew Ginny had done as promised and given them some privacy.

“Where is everyone?” Draco asked, also noting the flat was empty, the wicked smirk that adorned Harry’s face far sexier than he wanted to admit.

“We owe Ginny our thanks,” Harry told him, pulling Draco closer by his belt. “She’s cleared everyone out; the flat is all ours.” Realisation dawning, Draco grinned in return.

“Where did you say your room was again?” Draco knew exactly where Harry’s room was, but even though they’d been kissing in a dark hallway for the last half an hour or so, he didn’t want to presume Harry wanted to take this further. His divorce was recent, and maybe this wasn’t going anywhere, but right now Draco, and his hard cock hoped it was going to lead to Harry’s bedroom.

“You know clothes are forbidden in my room, don’t you?” Harry replied cheekily, grinning at Draco who just smirked in return.

“Fine by me.” Draco once again caught Harry’s mouth in a passionate kiss, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and tossing it onto a couch as Harry backed him down the hallway towards his bedroom.

In all honesty, Draco didn’t even remember getting to Harry’s bedroom; he only realised they were there when he felt the bed behind him, just before Harry gave him a hard shove to send him sprawling over the dark blue cover.

With a wandless spell, Harry shut his bedroom door with a resounding thunk, which made Draco’s cock twitch. The effortless ease which Harry performed magic made Draco’s insides flutter.

Taking off his glasses to put them on the nightstand, Harry crawled over Draco and pinned his hands to the mattress; his wild and passionate kisses made Draco whine in arousal and growing frustration that he couldn't get his hands all over this fit and muscular body.

“You’re overdressed,” Harry whispered in his ear, lightly licking the shell of it, causing goosebumps to erupt over Draco’s neck and shoulder. “I think we need to take care of that.” Crawling backwards; Harry took in the rumpled and aroused man sprawled on his bed and smirked. It seems Santa had brought him what he’d wanted after all.

Grabbing Draco’s boots, Harry dragged them off, only to toss them somewhere behind him with a thunk. Belt, jeans, jumper and shirt quickly followed until Draco was in just his black briefs and a grin. Harry could not tear his gaze away. While Draco was still pale, he’d filled out in all the right places, no longer a skinny boy but a full-grown man, and what a man he’d grown into. Strong defined muscles flexed under his skin as Draco twitched. The bulge in those briefs a sure indication he had no objection to being ogled.

“Now who is overdressed?” Draco asked, staring up at Harry. “Strip, Potter!”

His hard tone made Harry’s cock sit up at taking notice, more than it was already. Giving Draco a cheeky salute, Harry pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere or other; he didn’t care where it landed. Toeing off his shoes, Harry kicked them off before he slowly unzipped his jeans. Watching Draco watch him strip was more of a turn on than Harry could have ever imagined, as he dropped his jeans, leaving him in a pair of boxes adorned with little Santa heads. At Draco’s snort of laughter, he shrugged. “Lily gave them to me.”

Draco smirked, who would have thought the sight of Harry in Christmas boxers would have been such a turn on. Mind you, the man wearing them wasn’t too bad either. Harry had shot up since school, now matching Draco’s height of six foot one. Broad shoulders and a flat belly, whorls of hair trailing down from his nipples to disappear under those Santa boxers. Thick solid thighs and long bony feet braced wide apart on the carpet.

“I think you need to lose the boxers, Potter,” Draco ordered, not bothering to hide his smirk at the twitch going on in said boxers.

Grinning in return, Harry hooked his thumbs in the sides and tugged them over his narrow hips and dropped them onto the floor, boldly standing in front of Draco in nothing more than a smile.

 _Salazar’s balls, he’s enormous!_ That was all Draco could think while staring at Harry's standing cock, though he tried to stomp down on his nerves. It had been a damn long time since he’d done this. Hogwarts to be exact, and after Scorp had been born, even sex with Astoria had been sporadic. He’d lost interest when it became apparent she was using sex as a reward. He was dragged out of his morbid thoughts as a warm weight settled over him.

“Stop thinking,” Harry ordered roughly, “I can see your brain going from here—feel, no thinking,” he added, nipping on the tendons in Draco’s neck who moaned in pleasure, but the nerves would not leave him. Eventually, he realised Harry was not kissing him any longer and opened his eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?” The green of Harry’s eyes was even more pronounced without his glasses.

“Merlin no, why would you think that?”

“You’re miles away.” Harry brushed his hair out of Draco’s eyes. “I don’t want to force you.”

“You aren’t… it’s just,” Draco shut his eyes in humiliation. “It’s been a very long since I’ve… you know, been with a man.”

“I’ll be gentle I swear, but it’s up to you how far we take this.”

Nodding in understanding, Draco gave Harry a shy smile. “I always did like the fooling around part,” he admitted to a blinding smile from Harry.

“Oh, I’m great at that part too,” he admitted, and Draco knew that the flutter in his belly was not from nerves this time.

“Typically, Potter, you’re all talk!” he replied, falling quickly into the banter of their youth.

“I’ll make you eat those words, Malfoy,” Harry whispered into his ear, the sensation making Draco’s skin break out in goosebumps.

Harry proceeded to do just that, soon the room was filled with their moans of pleasure. Kissing his way down Draco’s body, with long pauses to tease nipples and belly, Harry dragged Draco’s briefs off to toss them somewhere behind him. Sitting back on his haunches, Harry boldly studied Draco, now sprawled in all his naked glory on his bed. Harry had always questioned his sexuality, oddly enough, it has been Ginny who had helped him accept he was sexually attracted to both men and women. Maybe they had been leading up to this point since they were eleven.

Teasingly, Harry reached out and patted Draco’s cock, it leapt to attention under his caress, and he grinned. Draco’s cock was long and slender, rather like the man himself. Harry smiled at the neatly trimmed hair; somehow it didn’t surprise him at all.

“Does it pass your inspection?” Draco couldn’t keep the snap out of his voice. He didn’t care if it was Harry bloody Potter, he wasn’t so keen on being inspected. Harry smirked at him.

“Oh yes, very much so, now shut up!” Before Draco could say another word, Harry leaned down and swirled his tongue around the head to Draco’s whine. Once he was slippery with a mixture of saliva and precome, Harry sucked the head into his mouth, concentrating on just that for the moment, light sucking motions, swirling his tongue around it, tracing the veins and dips and creases. He smirked at Draco’s moan of pleasure.

Draco had never felt anything like it, that soft wet sucking pleasure; it felt like his whole body was alive. Twisting his fingers through Harry’s hair, Draco just let himself feel. Astoria had only ever done this unwillingly, he’d soon given up bothering, but it was clear Harry enjoyed it if the wicked wink he gave Draco was any indication. _Cheeky bastard_. Well, as much as his brain was capable of functioning, anyway, as it seemed to be short-circuiting.

Pulling off Draco’s cock with a wet plop, Harry frowned. He was not getting the results he usually did. Draco was hard, that was not the problem, he was far too quiet.

“I want to hear you, Draco,” Harry ordered, lightly playing with Draco’s balls.

“Huh?” he replied with a silly look on his face.

“All those moans and groans you're holding back – don’t. I want to hear them; they are mine.” With that cleared up, Harry once again put his mind to driving Draco out of his mind.

Stroking Draco’s balls, Harry explored further back and lightly stroked his finger over Draco’s hole to his startled gasp; Harry’s cock gave an answering twitch. Draco would be so tight, and Harry knew he’d have to take his time, not that it was any problem.

"Harry!" Draco whined, twisting his fingers into hair to tug it (roughly even?). He didn't realise he was doing it as his brain was scrambled with pleasure.

But his whine and tugging only seemed to further encourage Harry in his efforts make him lose control. The more Harry sucked and swirled his tongue around his cock, the less control Draco had—it didn't take long before his cock began to jerk uncontrollably in Harry's mouth, who had swallowed him whole.

With a shout, Draco came, letting himself fall into the sweet abyss of his orgasm while flooding Harry's mouth with his release, who greedily swallowed it.

“Sweet Merlin,” Draco gasped, his heart racing as if he’d run a marathon. Glancing down at the sexy man kneeling between his legs, he grinned, remembering how much fun sex could be. “That was amazing,” he said, feeling heavy-limbed and lazy.

“No dozing off,” Harry replied, licking his lips as if trying to savour Draco’s taste once more., “I’m not finished with you yet.” With an evil smirk, he climbed off the bed and walked naked into the bathroom to get supplies. He didn’t want to be interrupted when the time came to get into that sweet arse.

Walking back into the bedroom, Harry was shocked to find the bed empty. Putting the lube on the table, he caught sight of Draco standing at the window, staring out at the lights of London. Walking up behind him, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, noting Draco fit him perfectly.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked quietly, just holding the man in front of him. He’d promised no pressure, and he meant it. Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t want this to go further, but he’d spent far too much of his life being manipulated, he’d never do it to someone else.

Twining his fingers with Harry’s where they loosely wrapped around his waist, Draco nodded, their reflection mirrored in the glass. “Yes fine, it’s just…I’d forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“What that was like...” Draco caught Harry’s gaze in the window. “For someone to want me for me.”

Harry pulled him closer and kissed the back of Draco’s shoulder.

“Believe me Draco; I know exactly who is in my bed. There is no pressure, no expectations, just a night of pleasure.” At Draco's nod, Harry opened his embrace without letting go of his hand, only to lead him back to bed where they crawled in and started kissing once more.

It was far too easy to get lost in the pleasure, but Harry kept it light and easy until Draco was shamelessly grinding against him. Grabbing their cocks in one hand, Harry thrust against Draco, unable to keep quiet either.

“Fuck Harry, please!” Draco whined as Harry jerked them off. “I need more, fuck me!”

That was all Harry needed to hear.

“Still bossy I see, Draco,” Harry said, grinning, as he reached over and grabbed the lube and a condom so they would be handy. From experience, Harry knew his magic went a bit haywire when he was horny.

"You're not complaining!" As it was finally within reach, Draco stroked Harry's cock, teasing him with brushes over the whole length; he finally made him gasp and moan when he teased the slit. He was about Draco’s length but thicker. Honestly, it was a bit intimidating, but Draco was not going to back out now.

“Not at all,” Harry confirmed and reluctantly pulled himself out of Draco’s grip. His self-control was thin as it was, Draco’s touch would send him over the edge and he wanted to make this good for them both. Grabbing a condom from the bed, Harry was startled when Draco plucked it from his fingers and flicked it across the room.

“No, I want to feel you, not some latex, no matter how thin it is.” Draco stopped Harry who had opened his mouth to argue. “I trust you, Harry, and I’ve not been with anyone like this since school. Please.”

“I’m clean Draco, I’d never risk anyone like that.” Harry picked up the lube and popped it open, smearing a liberal amount onto his fingers, to Draco’s snort of laughter.

“What the hell is _that_?”

Grinning, Harry handed it to Draco. The tube looked much like any other except the contents were bright purple, flecks of what looked like gold glitter, were liberally sprinkled through it.

“ _Amorten-slide_ , one of the Weasley twins’ adult inventions, a lube that smells like your Amortentia. What do you smell?” Harry asked, lightly tracing Draco’s hole with his lube slick finger.

“Broom oil, pine needles, Firewhisky,” Draco replied, the last on a gasp as Harry gently breached his body, smearing the lube in as deep as his finger would reach. “Oh fuck!” Draco gasped again, dropping the tube and gripping the sheets, his hips cantering off the bed, giving Harry easier access, lost to the feeling of Harry's fingers gliding in and out of his hole more easily with each move.

“Alright there, Draco?” Harry asked, smirking at the scowl he received for his cheekiness.

“You stop, and I’ll hex your balls off,” Draco threatened to Harry’s chuckle.

Knowing his balls were perfectly safe, Harry shuffled forward a little and pushed Draco’s legs up and out of the way, so he could slowly start to spread him open. Curling his fingers and feeling around, Harry found what he was looking for and lightly stroked his fingers over Draco’s prostate to his howl of pleasure.

"Fuck! Do that again!" Draco demanded breathlessly; his cock jerked up in delight to Harry's wicked chuckle as he obeyed. He continued to whine, moan and gasp in sheer pleasure as Harry kept pushing in further, teasing his prostate like the cheeky devil he was.

"Please, Harry! I need you; fuck me, please," Draco shamelessly begged, his eyes hungrily fixed on Harry's twitching cock, a sign that he was just as aroused, just as desperate. He needed more than just Harry's fingers; he wanted to be filled out by that long, thick cock, wanted to feel it thrust deep inside him. But above all, he wanted to feel loved, even if just for one night—although he'd never admit that out loud.

“If you want me to stop at any time, I swear I will.” Harry waited for Draco's nod in understanding before he rubbed his palms up Draco's inner thighs, slightly roughened by his coarser blond hair; his hands revelled in the feel of strength under them. Shuffling closer, Harry slicked himself up with more lube; applying a slow but steady pressure, he finally slipped into Draco's warm and welcoming body, making them both moan at the contact.

Draco grabbed the sheets, gasping at the intimate stretch, scrunching his eyes shut and breathing, waiting for the sting to pass. Thankfully Harry didn’t move, giving him time to adjust, lightly stroking his thumbs over Draco’s hip bones murmuring encouraging endearments. Finally opening his eyes, Draco looked up at Harry and was rewarded with a cheeky smirk.

"Alright there, Draco?" Harry asked, keeping as still as he could while watching him closely; a variety of expressions flit across Draco's face as he adjusted to the feeling of Harry's cock filling him.

Draco finally nodded; the lust flaring up in Harry's eyes surely matched his. A breathy gasp escaped him when Harry slowly pulled out, and muttered a low "Oh Fuck" when Harry just as slowly slid back in. No pain, only pleasure this time. A quick look at Harry showed his determination to turn him into a quivering mess, but they both were in no hurry. They had all night.

Harry wanted tonight to be something neither of them would forget in a hurry. Looking down to where their bodies were joined, Harry was mesmerised by the sight of his body sliding effortlessly into Draco’s. The slight resistance as he pushed forward had them both groaning as the pleasure flooded their bodies. Reaching between them, Harry gripped Draco’s cock and slowly began to stroke him, the double onslaught making Draco groan.

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco gasped, unable to keep quiet and frankly past caring. He and Blaise had only fooled around maybe two or three times, deciding they’d rather keep their friendship. Their teenage fumblings had been nothing like this though. After the initial sting, it was pure toe-curling pleasure as Harry speed up his thrusts, making Draco see stars, his arse plundered by Harry’s big cock while his wand-calloused hand stroked his cock. It was too much. 

“Fuck Harry, more,” was all Draco could manage; it felt like every nerve ending in his body was alive and singing. He wanted this to last all night, but Draco knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer; each forward thrust had Harry brushing over his prostate with unerring accuracy, making Draco’s cock jerk in pleasure. “Harry, I’m not going to last,” Draco gasped, feeling his balls tighten as Harry continued to drive him wild.

"Come for me, Draco; let me feel you," Harry demanded, his voice a lusty growl. His thrusts grew deeper, more frantic, as he drove in and out of Draco to his desperate moans and whimpers.

"I'm close, Draco! Come for me," Harry demanded once more; the tightening grip on Draco's cock caused the latter to feel the edges of the orgasm, a wave of pleasure threatening to overtake him.

Neither of them could hold back for much longer, as lost as they were in the moment.

With a shout, Draco’s orgasm tore through him, the strongest he could ever remember as he covered his stomach in long thick ropes of come; his body arched off the bed, as far as possible as Harry continued to thrust into him, gripping his hips hard enough Draco was sure he’d have bruises, not that he cared.

The sound of Draco shouting out his orgasm, and the clenching around Harry’s cock, was enough to send him over the edge. With a loud growl, Harry lost control and flooded Draco’s arse, panting as if he’d run the length of the Quidditch pitch. Grinning at the sweat-drenched man beneath him, Harry draped himself over Draco, not caring about the mess and kissed him. Eventually, he slipped free of Draco’s body but was in no hurry to move.

“Sweet Merlin, Potter, are you trying to kill me?” Draco asked breathlessly, as Harry brushed his sweaty hair out of his face, his green eyes crinkling in amusement, not bothering to deny the accusation. Unable to help himself, Draco traced the ridges and muscles in Harry’ back, loving the feeling of firm flesh moving under his fingertips, the faint gasp as he found a particularly sensitive part.   _Hmmmm ticklish_ Draco tucked that piece of information away for further exploration at a later date.

“But what a way to go?” Harry grinned cheekily and tried to move, but Draco wrapped his arms tighter around him to keep him where he was. “I’m too heavy,” he complained to Draco’s snort of amusement.

“No, you aren’t.” Honestly, Draco rather enjoyed being pressed into the mattress by his new lover, acres of warm, naked skin for him to caress; he lightly swirled his fingertips into the dimples at the base of Harry’s spine and skimmed his hands up his back. He had no doubt Harry was purring like an oversized kneazle.

“You do know this bed _is_ big enough for the both of us, don’t you?” Harry asked, balancing his chin on Draco’s chest and grinning up at him because it was obvious Draco was in no hurry to let Harry move off of him and honestly, he was quite comfortable, but they had become rather sticky.

Giving Draco a quick kiss, Harry rolled off him and accio’d his wand, using the Scourgify Spell, Harry quickly cleaned them up before he tossed his wand back on the bedside table, where it landed with a loud clatter. He reached over the side of the bed and grabbed the covers that had slipped to the floor to drag them back onto the bed. Crawling under the covers, he rolled Draco over until he could tug him backwards and wrap an arm around his waist, his other arm curled under the pillows.

“Have you quite finished?” Draco asked, not able to keep the laughter out of his voice. Honesty he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been manhandled like that, if ever. Although, Draco had to admit—if only to himself—it was very nice been held like this, in a cocoon of warmth. He could feel Harry pressed up against his back, his thighs pressed against the back of his. Feeling warm and contented from the best orgasm he’d had in years, Draco drifted off to sleep.

Unfortunately, that sleep didn't last long—or at least not as long as either Draco or Harry would have liked. They were woken rather rudely when three (overly) excited children barged into their father's bedroom, as they had done every year of their lives, only to find him curled up with someone.

“Ewww! Gross, Dad,” James exclaimed and slapped his hand over his sister’s eyes to her immediate disapproval. After all, no fifteen-year-old wants to think of their parents having sex, or—even worse!—catching them the morning after.

"Hello, Mr Malfoy!” Albus said with a wicked smirk, mischief dancing in his green eyes.

Harry glared warningly at his younger son, trying to get him to behave, but as it had never worked in the past, Harry wasn’t really sure why he thought it would this time.

“James,” Lily whined, “what’s going on, I want to see!”

Harry gave James a somewhat pleading look, thankful that his eldest son had matured in the last year or so; relieved, he watched him steering his little sister out of the room, keeping a hand over her eyes, and with a promise of Christmas pancakes.

“See you at breakfast, Mr Malfoy,” Albus called over his shoulder as he followed siblings out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Draco was sure his face was permanently stained red, and he could feel Harry’s body shaking in laughter beneath him. Draco slapped him hard on the shoulder. Really, the man was insufferable!

“Well that’s let the kneazle out of the bag, hasn’t it?” Harry finally managed to calm down, wiping tears of laughter from his eyelashes. “My son’s pancakes are legendary, you don’t want to miss them, do you?”

“I can’t go out there, Potter!” Draco snapped, tossing the covers off and scrambling around for his clothes which were tossed around the room. “You don’t seem too worried your _children_ just caught us in bed together?” To his annoyance, Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

“Course you can, you’ll have to face them eventually.” Harry threw the covers off and boldly walked over to Draco, tugging his underwear out of his hands and tossing it on the bed. “You’ve got time for a shower first.” Lacing their fingers together, and lightly tugging Draco in the direction of the bathroom, Harry snagged a towel from the shelves under the vanity and opened the glass shower door. “I’ll lay you out some clothes.” With a quick kiss, Harry walked out of the bathroom. He didn’t trust himself anywhere near all that wet, naked skin.

Walking out of the shower shortly later while drying his hair on a towel, Draco was greeted with the delectable sight of Harry dropping his own towel and stepping into clinging black boxers. He knew they’d have to talk about the direction they were going, but not now. Right now he had to face Harry’s kids, on Christmas morning, after being caught in bed with their father. Sweet Merlin.After dressing quickly and turning down Harry’s offer to _borrow some sweats_ , Draco followed him down the short hallway to the kitchen and dining area into pandemonium. He’d never seen such a mess, but then again he’d never smelt anything so heavenly either. The breakfast table had been set with red and gold plates and bowls full of fresh fruit.

“Hello, Mr Malfoy. Pancakes?” James asked, clearly as much at home in the kitchen as his father was.

“Thank you, James,” Draco replied, taking the mug of tea Lily handed him, together with a big smile.

We have to eat first, before we're allowed to open our presents," she said, her tone so serious for an eleven-year-old that Draco couldn't help but smile—she was definitely her mother's daughter!

Breakfast actually turned out to be one of the best Christmas mornings Draco could remember since the divorce. Harry’s kids were charming, clearly on their best behaviour; whether the fact it was Christmas morning or that they had guests, he was not too sure.

The laughter and good-natured ribbing as they all dove into the mountain of presents under the Christmas tree made Draco realise what he’d always been missing: love. Grinning at Harry as he slipped his hand into his, he whispered, “Merry Christmas, Mr Potter”. 


End file.
